


Time for a break

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, First Dates, LGBTQ Themes, Omorashi, Pee, Trans Character, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Ruby is nervous for her first date with Sapphire. Sapphire just really likes Ruby and wants her to calm down.





	Time for a break

**Author's Note:**

> so the implication in this is that Ruby is trans feminine, but it's not specifically addressed. She's also very uncomfortable with public bathroom in general, the poor thing.  
> also note that this is unbeta'd and I think there might be some consistency mistakes, especially at the beginning.

Ruby just couldn’t get herself to shut up. She didn’t even know what she was talking about anymore. Something about her twin brothers trying to impress Sapphire-  _ what?!  _

Ruby grabbed her soda and took a long sip. There was no other way for her to stop talking. Sapphire had barely said anything the entire time they had been at the mall. Was she bored? Did she want Ruby to be quiet too? 

“I-is something wrong, Sapphire?” Ruby asked anxiously. “Should I stop talking? Did I do something weird?”

Sapphire smiled in such a sweet way that caught Ruby halfway between becoming even  _ more _ anxious and relaxing. “Everything is fine, Ruby. Don’t worry.”

Ruby gulped. “Are you sure? We can do something else if you want, I mean, I don’t know if…” she trailed off as Sapphire reached over the table and took her hand gently.

“Calm down, Ruby.” Sapphire stood up, leading Ruby in continuing their walk around the mall. 

They had originally been there to see a movie- and they did- but the times had gotten mixed up, and it seemed that they had a extra hour at the mall together. The pair had been wandering around for a while, and then stopped to get drinks from the food court. 

Ruby did her best to stay quiet as they continued walking. She could feel the slight chill of Sapphire’s hand against her own. It was nice.  _ Cold hands, warm heart, right? _ Ruby smiled to herself.

“Ruby.”

“Huh?” She looked back up at Sapphire. 

“You can keep talking if you want. I like listening to you.” 

“O-oh, okay,” Ruby responded, blushing. She suddenly couldn’t think of anything to talk about. She had already said everything she could think to say about the movie, and she had talked about all her favorite comics, and complimented the heck out of Sapphire’s art, and oh, why couldn’t she think of anything to say!? “Um, I can’t think of anything…”

“That’s okay, Ruby.” Sapphire seemed completely unfazed by everything. 

~

It had been a few minutes since Ruby had noticed a growing need to pee. She figured she could ignore it until she got home, but it was uncomfortable. 

She looked up and realized that they were actually pretty close to the mall’s public restrooms. Of course, she didn’t want to use them, but if necessary. Ruby shook her head. No, it wouldn’t be necessary. 

Sapphire stopped walking for a moment. Ruby looked around. They were near a T-shirt kiosk, which didn’t seem to be what Sapphire wanted to look at. 

“I’m going to the restroom,” Sapphire told her.

“Oh. Um, I’ll just… Wait here, I guess?” Ruby tried to ignore the part of her screaming to go with Sapphire. She couldn’t do that. Ruby pressed her legs together, awkwardly trying to reassure herself that she could wait until she was home.

“Are you sure?” Sapphire asked in a low voice. “You’ll be safe.” 

Ugh, she knew everything! Just like how Sapphire somehow instantly figured out Ruby’s gender identity, and that she liked girls, Sapphire knew why Ruby was so uncomfortable with public restrooms. “I don’t need to go.” Ruby’s face was flushed as she lied. 

“Alright,” Sapphire accepted, still sounding doubtful. 

Ruby watched as Sapphire walked away, towards the bathrooms. Now that she’d had her chance, Ruby realized that she needed to go pretty bad. Of course. 

Ruby turned around and looked at the T-shirt kiosk to distract herself. The first thing she saw- or rather, two things- was a pair of matching “I’m hers/I’m his” shirts. Ruby frowned. Too straight. Another shirt just said “her” with lesbian flag themed letters. Weird. 

Ruby couldn’t think much about the odd assortment of shirts, though. Her bladder was too full for her to focus. Damn that soda. She crossed her legs awkwardly, trying to keep her balance. 

A employee with light purple hair popped out from behind the kiosk. “Hey, dude, wanna shirt?” 

It took Ruby a moment to realize that the employee was talking to her. “Oh, um, no thank you?”

“Aw common, I see you eyeing that lesbian shirt.” 

Ruby startled slightly. “I…” 

At that moment, Sapphire walked up behind Ruby. “Hello to you too, Amethyst.”

Ruby looked at Sapphire, and then back at Amethyst, who groaned.

“Aw, common S, didn’t you see her face, that was hilarious!” 

“I’d appreciate it if you at least introduced yourself before you started making fun of my girlfriend.”

“Huh?” Ruby blushed, thoroughly confused and embarrassed.

“Ruby, this is Amethyst,” Sapphire introduced her. “You’ll have to excuse her. She likes to make fun of… everyone, really.”

Ruby shifted uncomfortably. “Hi…?” She looked at her phone for the time. Her brother would be bringing the car back in about twenty minutes. 

“Well,” Amethyst announced, “I gotta get back to work. These shirts don’t design themselves. Scram!” She laughed loudly. 

Sapphire smiled, and took Ruby’s hand to lead her away. Ruby tripped slightly over her crossed legs, and froze as she regained her balance. She pressed her legs together tightly. 

“Are you okay, Ruby?” Sapphire asked in concern.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!” Ruby squeaked a little too loudly. She carefully continued walking. She let Sapphire lead her between different shops, and eventually settled in a shop that sold weird little objects and notebooks. 

Ruby stood near the front of the store, pretending to look at some fancy greeting cards. She groaned under her breath and squirmed in place. She couldn’t stand still at this point. 

Sapphire came up beside her, playing along with looking at the cards. “Ruby, I can call my mother to take us home early if you want.” 

“U-uh, no, no. It’s fine. There’s no problem.”

“You don’t have to hide it, I know you have to go,” Sapphire said gently. 

Ruby bit her lip. “I’m fine, Sapphire.” She pressed her legs closer. 

There was a short silence. 

“W-what time is it?” Ruby asked quietly.

Sapphire checked her watch. “Eight minutes.”

Ruby groaned. “Eight minutes…” she echoed to herself. She could wait eight minutes. She would be fine. Eight minutes. 

“Ruby, do you want to go wait outside?” 

“No, it’s fine.” After a few seconds, Ruby started tapping her foot. “Can we? Wait outside?”

Sapphire smiled ever so slightly. “Let’s go.” 

They left the mall and sat on a bench outside. Ruby crossed her legs and fidgeted with her shorts. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Sapphire asked quietly.

“I’m fine, Sapphire,” Ruby mumbled, despite her uncontrollable squirming. 

“Four minutes,” Sapphire said. She looked over at Ruby, concerned.

Ruby stifled a groan. Her bladder was so full. She crossed her legs a bit tighter. Ruby grimaced as a stronger urge swept over her. 

Ruby looked up just as a red minivan pulled up. Ruby’s brother jumped out of the driver seat in his work uniform. He tossed the keys in Ruby’s direction- they landed on the bench between her and Sapphire. “See ya later, dykes!” he shouted, flashing a peace sign as he passed. 

Usually Ruby would have snapped back that he has a boyfriend- they were very much a tough love family-, but she was too distracted by her bladder. 

“Ruby?” Sapphire prompted softly. 

Ruby bit her lip and looked up. “Sapphire, I- um, I don’t think I can drive right now,” she admitted.

“I can drive,” Sapphire offered, standing up.

Ruby hesitantly pushed herself up, taking a moment to adjust to gravity. “Okay, I’m okay,” she mumbled, reassuring herself more than anything.

Slipping into the passenger’s seat, Ruby groaned as she realized that the seat belt would make everything more uncomfortable. She carefully put it on as loose as she could. Sapphire started the car, with a concerned glance at Ruby, and started driving to Ruby’s house. 

“Ruby?” Sapphire asked as they left the parking lot. 

Ruby made a noise to show she was listening. 

“I know a very nice little shop near here that has gender-neutral bathrooms. You’d be safe there. Do you want to go there?”

Ruby let out a little whine. “No no no. I have to go home. Y-you don’t get it.” She squirmed in her seat, and finally gave in to grabbing herself to hold back the flood. “I  _ can’t  _ use public bathrooms. I  _ can’t! _ ” 

Sapphire pressed her lips together with a brief glance at Ruby. She looked like she was in agony with how much she was squirming.

So to Ruby’s house it was. 

Ruby groaned as another shock of desperation came over her. She squeezed herself a little harder. “Oh god, oh god… noo…” Ruby mumbled to herself. She trembled as she tensed up in an effort calm another desperate wave. 

“We’re almost there, Ruby.” Sapphire kept looking over to check on Ruby.

Ruby just whined in response.  She couldn’t calm the urge at all at this point. Oh god, how had her first date with Sapphire turned into  _ this!? _ A small spurt of urine escaped and Ruby yelped. “No no no no!”

“Do you want me to pull over?” Sapphire asked, slightly startled.

“No!” Ruby snapped, clearly distressed. 

“Okay, just a few more minutes,” she told Ruby. 

Ruby whined. “S-Sapphire- nhh- the purple key is the house key.” She squirmed desperately.

“What?” Sapphire seemed confused at first. She glanced at Ruby, who looked back at her pleadingly. “Oh. Okay.”

They pulled into the driveway, and Ruby sat squirming for a moment before she jumped out of the car and shakily followed Sapphire up to the door. Ruby hopped back and forth, frantically shifting her weight as Sapphire unlocked the door and opened it for her. 

Ruby took a step inside, intending to run for the bathroom, but whined as a spurt of urine escaped, soaking part of her shorts. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shuffle forward. She made it halfway down the hall, leaking every few second before she froze. Moveing made her leak. She couldn’t hold it anymore. Ruby whimpered as a long spurt of pee trailed down her legs. 

She couldn’t stop the flow, no matter how much she still tried. Urine soaked through her shorts, ran down her weak legs and pooled around her.

Ruby started crying when the flow of urine finally stopped. She had wet herself, and Sapphire had seen it all. On their first date, no less!

“Oh, Ruby…” Sapphire seemed at a loss for words. She stepped closer to Ruby, worried and wanting to comfort her. “It’s okay, Ruby. It’s okay.”

Ruby shook her head, letting out a sob. 

“Ruby…” Sapphire pulled her into a hug, despite Ruby’s mumbled protests. “It’s okay. I don’t think any less of you for this. I still think you are a wonderful person. Accidents happen sometimes, especially when there’s not somewhere nearby for queer people to go. It’s okay.” 

Ruby melted against Sapphire’s calming hug.

“It’s okay.”

“I…” Ruby started.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you.”


End file.
